


The Imperial Gala

by SkywalkerCrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Big dumb parties from the EU, Cannon Divergence, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Mentions of Slavery, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Vader is not unknown by the public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerCrow/pseuds/SkywalkerCrow
Summary: As Leia approached 14 she was allowed to attend the imperial gala, and because most senators brought their family with them, Bail Organa chose to do the same.Unfortunately Leia has an untamed sprit and many questions for dangerous people.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I love Leia and Vader and Bail interaction stories but their are only like 3 of them out there. This is my contribution. 
> 
> Vader is a bit OOC in this bc I made him think for 6 seconds

Bail Organa's only child is turning fourteen and it was common place to bring recently turned relatives to the Imperial Ball for Empire day. Some did it to show support for the Empire, others did it to help their child find a spouse of high status. Bail did it to introduce Leia to the regime she would one day fight against.

Although the official minimum age to attend the ball was fourteen, Leia would be turning it in only two days so she had been allowed to attend.

And of course, his daughter had been pestering him about it ever since she learned she would be able to leave planet to Coruscant, telling him that is all she had wanted for a birthday gift. He had complied.

Leia and her father spent hours having their outfits designed, sewn, and tailored to her for this ball. Even if Leia never liked having to spend a lot of time on fashion she did not complain once.

His daughter was smart for her age, loving to involve herself in politics, art and history. Of course at such a young age Bail has not told her of his involvement in the rebellion, but it was not as if he could not see the sparks of who would eventually become a rebel.

Her kindness towards others the Empire deemed useless warmed his heart.

Unfortunately this meant Leia had a tendency to say things that could come off as traitorous, even if she meant well and intended to help improve the Empire.

Because of this, Bail wanted to stay close to her during the party, and he had told her this explicitly before they entered the party.

"Leia, I know you are excited for this, but I must ask of you to stay by my side the entire time." Bail told her, hands folded neatly into his lap as they were chauffeured.

"But why? It's not like there is any danger at the party." She responded, confused by his protectiveness. "There will be guards all around, I've seen liveholos of the gala before."

"That is where you are wrong, there may be no physical danger, but you must not let anyone entrap you with their words. This is not like when you are on Alderaan. Many questions you ask people may come off as offensive or traitorous."

"I'll stay by your side then." His daughter said unhappily looking out the window as the city planet passed by.

He did not want to upset her, but he couldn't risk putting her in harms way because she has a loose tongue.

Bail and Leia Organa arrived at the Imperial gala arm in arm with the rest of the privileged invited, walking by news reporters as they announced the attendees, fashion, and theme of this year to the holo cameras at before they entered the building.

The party was made up of high ranking imperials, senators and their close family members. At a first glance Bail could see a few friendly faces and a few unfriendly ones. As usual the Emperor took his place sitting in the throne at the far end of the dance room surrounded by four motionless guards in bright red.

Darth Vader was currently absent from his usual place by the Emperor's side.

The hall was decorated in the theme of this year, flowers from the Emperor's homeplanet Naboo. Support beams of the hall were enwrapped in spiraling cut flowers of vivid color. While the walls were hung with large landscape paintings of wild fields of flowers. The partygoers wore gowns and suits with flower patterns embroidered onto the fabric, some supporting live flowers pinned into their clothes or hair.

Next to the Emperor there were massive bouquets of flowers in warm colors, in stone carved vases making the red draped guards near him appear to be a part of the scenery itself.

Bail and Leia were in matching outfits of white, embroidered with blue flowers fading into the bottom half. Leia was also wearing a crown of small four petaled light blue flowers she had picked out herself, twisted into her hair done up in the elaborate style of Alderaan.

They both walked together for the beginning of the party giving polite greetings to the other partygoers until one of the senators caught them in a longer conversation.

"Ah, Senator Organa." Greeted the senatorial man in green with his wife. "I see your daughter has finally become of age to join these parties."

"Yes, I believed it would be good for her too see the capital, and what better time to do so than Empire day itself?" Bail politely responded to the man.

"Where are you both from?" Leia asked the pair.

The adult couple ignored Leia completely.

"Have you heard of the upcoming vote on slavery in the inner rim and core worlds? What side do you think you are going to vote for?" The man asked, not even looking for a second in Leia's direction.

A subject Leia herself has asked Bail about many times before. Often showing sympathy for the non-human races often subject to subjection.

"I have not decided yet." Bail lied effortlessly. "It is very cost effective, but I do not want it on Alderaan."

"But papa-" Leia began to say before her father interrupted her.

"Hush now, remember what I told you on the ride here." Bail placed his hand on Leia's shoulder in a firm reassuring manner.

She made an unpleasant face but otherwise remained silent as the adults spoke. Unhappy in being unable to speak about subjects she was passionate about, he eyes wandered around the room, looking at the different outfits and decorations.

The conversation continued Bail, letting the other man speak of his own opinion more so then giving his own, until the moment Darth Vader entered the ballroom. Bail knew it was him even though he could not see the man's entrance, and for a moment voices turned into hushed whispers before returning to normal volume. No one else could do that. No one else command that much power and fear. The common subject of small talk quickly moved from politics and fashion to the mysterious second in command.

It was not as if Vader's presence was uncommon in the Imperial Gala on Empire day. Darth Vader did however mostly stick to the Emperor's side the entire time. Bail was pretty sure he only showed up to these gatherings because the Emperor commanded him to. Even when he called himself Anakin he wasn't a fan of these types of things.

However, this time Darth Vader did not remain at the Emperor's side.

Instead Vader spent only a few minutes standing still by Emperor Palpatine's side before the man in charge spoke to him, the second in command then took to the crowd going from group to group around the edges of the room. He was too far away for Bail to hear what was being said, but he hoped it was just pleasantries. As anytime soon Vader would come into contact with his group.

More importantly, Vader would come into contact with Leia for the first time.

Not knowing that much about the force, Bail was unsure if the former Jedi would be able to sense if Leia was force sensitive. He worried if Vader would try to use her youth to have her say something traitorous just so he could have an excuse to kill them both.

What Bail did not see coming what Leia herself inviting Vader closer to her.

As usual Vader remained in his suit of layered black armor, and he was greeted before he could speak as he approached the small group.

"Milord, it is good to see you on this glorious day." The wife of the senator Bail had been making small talk to answered cheerily as she courtesy bowed. Excited to be making contact with the mysterious second in command, likely for the first time.

"It good to meet you as well, Lord Vader." Leia joined in the conversation again, and then quickly blurted out, "What do you think of the upcoming vote on slavery?"

"Leia, you shouldn't bother a man such as Vader with this." Surprised at Leia's sudden question to the person who would be the worst member of the Empire to ask about this subject, Bail tried to politely remind Leia to keep her question to herself and not irritate the Sith Lord who himself had been a former slave. Not that anyone but him in this group knew that.

"Nonsense. It is always good to see the youth interested in the Empire." Darth Vader responded giving Leia the attention she wanted from the moment she had stepped into the formal party.

This was not good. This was very dangerous for Leia and she did not even know why. This made Bail Organa very anxious for the events about to transpire.

"Would you like to talk about it to me more on the dance floor?" Leia gracefully landed herself into a conversation with Vader without her father's presence. Holding her white gloved hand out to him in invitation.

With that her father's fears were becoming true.

Bail hoped Darth Vader would rudely deny her request as he usually did at these parties. However, it appeared the force was not with him today as the Sith Lord accepted her request to dance by gently taking her hand and leading her to the center of the dancehall. If Bail didn't know of Vader any better he would think the second in command accepted the invite specifically to irritate the overprotective father further. Knowing Anakin, he probably did exactly that.

Even though he did not want his child to dance with him, Bail could not prevent Vader from doing so without some type of suspicion or scene.

After all, what Imperial citizen wouldn't feel safe in the Empires strongest, most powerful enforcer of the law's embrace?

He had to let his child be waltzed away by Vader.

* * *

 

The two of them quickly gained the attention of the Ballroom. 

Darth Vader was not seen dancing often. Especially with someone who was not an Imperial of military background.

Dancing with him, Leia Organa felt dwarfed by his stature. Standing below average human height and weight she felt more of a child next to him then when she was being ignored by the other adults.

Unlike many of her other dance partners, including her teacher, the second in command had placed his hands at her arm and hand instead of her waist. It reminded her of how her parents danced with her. She supposed Lord Vader danced with people like this either because he was so massive, it was more impersonal and formal, or because she was still very young.

Although Lord Vader's grip on her was gentle she could feel his hands were made of metal, they were unforgiving, without any give in their touch. There was a thought in the back of her mind that if he tightened his grip he would easily break her arm in half.

As a member of the Empire, Leia Organa knew the second in command would not harm her, but she could not help but feel as if she was in danger. There was something dangerously burning and hot about his presence.

Her father for some reason had always told her to trust that instinct. She ignored it now.

"All of Alderaan is honored you would choose to dance with me tonight." Princess Leia said politely to him as they begin their formal waltz in the center of the room. The other pairs on the dancehall making way for them. "You are not seen dancing often."

"I was merly doing so because your father appeared to be silencing your words."

"He is... very overprotective of me, especially because I am not even fourteen yet." Looking from the masked man to her father she noticed they had the attention of the dancehall. Some of the other dancers sparring curious glances as they as the danced by.

Even the Moffs were looking on as they danced.

Leia wondered why Lord Vader only ever showed up to these parties in his uniform. All of the other military Imperials she could see were out of standard uniform. Most of them in outfits based off of the uniforms but they had a few differences and were often embroidered or painted with Nabooian flowers. In fact she wasn't even sure what Lord Vader looked like. She probably wouldn't recognize him out of uniform.

"Then you must be turning soon, otherwise you would not have been allowed to join the party." Vader spoke and gained her attention again.

"Yes, I'm turning in two days." 

Vader seamed taken aback by this for some reason, almost misstepping in the formal dance, but correcting himself before he steeped on Leia's feet.

"Where does your name come from?" The massive man asked out of nowhere, both of his sentences sounding more like statements then questions. "It is not from Alderaan is it?"

Leia was confused as to why he would ask this.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that milord." She genuinely questioned.

"What planet of origin is your first name from."

"My parents did not name me, I don't know where it's from."

Even though Leia could not see the man's face, and did not give any body language suggesting it, she felt like Vader looked shocked and anxious from her answers to his questions. 

"You were adopted then."

"Yes I am, I don't exactly look like either of my parents, it's not a secret either." Leia was getting uncomfortable with Vader's questions about her, so she changed the subject. "But enough about me why don't we get back to the upcoming vote."

The second in command took a few moments before he answered, his endless breathing filling her ears.

"It would be more economically viable for the Empire to allow slavery in the inner rim." He finally responded.

"Even if it is economically better I cannot endorse slavery of any species." Leia countered his point. "I believe all non-humans deserve to be treated as equals."

"It is not as if I have a vote in the matter." He began, his finger tapping on Leia's arm making Leia believe it was a sign he was actually thinking about her words. "However, I disagree with the Emperor on this."

"Really? I'm genuinely surprised. You always seem to support all of the Emperor's decisions."

"Just because I support him and follow his orders does not mean I am not entitled to my own opinion."

The princess spared a glance at her father who was watching her every move.

"Then I suppose we have that in common."

The Sith Lord's mask turned slightly toward the Emperor.

"Perhaps we do."

* * *

 

Darth Vader rarely, if ever, danced at these parties, and when he did it was only with high ranking Imperials or their children. So, many attendees were speechless when Vader and Leia began to dance together unprompted.

Surely Bail Organa would be hearing of their dance for months after this night. It would be gossip for a long time.

"How quaint." The senator he had been making small talk to said to him, the gossip beginning. "I've never seen Vader dance at these parties with anyone but Imperial Moffs. You must be proud of her."

"I have never seen him dance either." Bail said, not removing his eyes from their dancing. Leia's white and light blue, flowing dress contrasted heavily against Vader's shiny rigid black armor, as they both moved with others, who's outfits often matched to thier dance partner perfectly, to the waltz. Making them easy to pick out in the crowd. "And I am always proud of my daughter."

"Maybe this means Alderaan will be gaining more Imperial support."

Senator Organa hoped that would never happen.

"We are not a militarized planet, their support would be welcomed." He lied to them again. Continuing to keep his sight on his child and Vader, but sparring a glance twords the senator.

He could see Leia's mouth moving every so often but he could not hear what was being said between them.

At the very least he hoped Leia stayed away from politics.

As the dance ended his daughter returned to him with a smile on her face and Darth Vader returned to moving from one group to another. Returning to his place by the Emperor's side.

The couple that had been ignoring Leia was suddenly very interested in what she had to say. And every other person they spoke with that night congratulated her for being able to steal a dance with the mysterious second in command. 

Darth Vader did not dance with another person that night.

* * *

 

"Leia why did you do that?" Bail asked the moment they entered his apartment in the senatorial building.

"It wasn't as if I was in any danger, you worry about me far too much. It was just a dance." Leia said, irritated with his constant supervision.

That Bail knows is false. He also knows he can not tell her all the reasons why, at least not now. Not when she is still so young.

"Could you please tell me why you went against my directions?"

Leia appeared to consider his words for a few seconds, looking at her hands before she made eye contact with him.

"You never tell me anything, and you want me to tell you everything."

Bail was surprised and saddened from hearing this. He could not tell her everything. Risking anyone finding out about her biological parents or that he was a major member of the Rebellion would be catastrophic. Darth Vader would surely burn Alderaan to the ground if he knew of either. They were lucky the Sith Lord found nothing out of the ordinary from Leia simply meeting him.

Sometimes Leia's stubbornness and determination reminded him of Anakin's.

Looking at her now he could tell her face was beginning to favor Vader's. She had his longer chubbier face, thickly lashed eyes and dimpled chin. He had hoped with her dark hair and eyes she would favor Padmé more, but it isn't like her physical appearance mattered that much. He just hoped these were the only traits Leia had gotten from him.

"Leia, there are many things I cannot tell you because they are dangerous. But I can promise you that the moment the danger passes I will tell you everything." Bail said in a calm understanding tone. He wishes he could tell her in this moment. "Now please, would you tell me what you and Lord Vader spoke about?"

"Fine, he was not what I expected. He was interested in random things about me, and he had shared a similar opinion to mine about the upcoming vote."

Both of these things were worrying for different reasons.

"What exactly about you was he interested in?"

"My birthday and name." Leia said almost questioningly, beginning to pull the small flowers from her hair, as if she herself didn't believe Vader would have asked about that.

This wasn't the subject he thought Vader would be interested in but it was just as worrying. Leia was not a name Bail and Breha choose for their child. Padmé had given the names to her children moments before her death. Before this moment he had assumed Anakin did not know the names of his biological children, now he thought himself a fool for believing they would have never at least disused it. And her birthdate, the Sith Lord would never forget the day he killed his wife and believed to have killed his child.

"Papa, what's wrong?" His daughter looked concerned. Perhaps she unknowingly sensed his stress in the force. "Do you know why he asked this?"

"Yes, I do." Bail answered as he brought a hand to run through his hair, messing up his previously perfectly parted hair.

"Is this another think you can't tell me because it's too dangerous." His daughter made air quotes around the last word. "I doubt Vader would do anything to harm me, I'm a princess after all."

Although Leia knew of some atrocities the Empire had committed she falsely believed Vader would not harm royalty, or at least not in public.

"It's not that I think he will intentionally harm you, I-" Bail searched for words that would let him tell Leia of her biological relationship to him without actually telling her. "It's you biological parents, if he found out who they were, it would not be good."

Leia turned away from him and crossed her arms as she began to speak. "I've... overheard you speak of them before. They way you and mama speak of them, were they bad people. Would Lord Vader kill me if he knew who they were? Is that why you were so afraid for me to meet him?"

Bail didn't know the truthful answer to that, he couldn't say if Anakin was a good person if he had killed Padmé, and he certainly wasn't a good person after he put on that armor. Lying to his daughter about his also was not a viable option by any means.

"I do not know what Lord Vader would do if he knew, but I do know it would not end well for anyone involved."

"About the upcoming vote," Leia said making it seam like they were quickly moving away from the subject of Vader, turning to partly face him. "Lord Vader said he was against it."

"Excuse me? I suppose he would not be for it, but why would he tell you?" He asked, surprised by Leia's statement.

"What do you mean, you knew the he doesn't support slavery? Did he speak to to you about this before?"

Bail recognized his mistake too late and tripped over his words to correct himself.

"I- no. An- Vader has not spoken to me about it. I can't tell you why I know this."

"Of course." Leia huffed. Obviously not pleased that her father would not tell her how he knew, even if she knew why he couldn't tell her.

"Leia I want you to avoid Lord Vader, if you can."

"What?"

"Please Leia, I will tell you when the danger passes." Bail was not lying as he said this, he would tell her everything when Darth Vader is dead.

When whatever was left of Anakin Skywalker could no longer harm his only child.

 

 


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader learns a few things, and has no idea what to do with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some references to the Marvel Darth Vader comics. you don't need to have read them to understand what's happening
> 
> Sorry 4 the slight repetition, it couldn't b helped
> 
> Again Vader is a bit OOC bc he thinks for 6 seconds

As per usual on every Empire day, Lord Vader was required to attend the Imperial gala that celebrated the birth of the Empire for the more privileged members of society. Sidious however, did not specify he had to arrive on time.

Darth Vader arrived an hour after the designated start of the party, ignoring the news reporters outside, and the partygoers, as he temporarily became the center of attention in the room, taking his place by Emperor Palpatine's side.

The sheer amount of flowers surrounding the area near him, and Vader's limited vision with his bulky helmet, made the simple task of maneuvering his way to the Emperor's side more difficult then it should have been. Luckily he did not accidentally walk into and crush the hoards of delicate flowers.

Vader was sure this was done to annoy him specifically.

"Do you sense that." Sidious spoke to him without a greeting or looking in his direction. "The slight disturbance in the force."

Vader reached out with his senses and found nothing out of place. There was no feeling of danger or person out of order in the massive ballroom.

"I do not sense a disturbance." He responded.

"Go out into the crowd." The Emperor said with a gesture of his hand, ignoring Vader's opinion and senses. Likely not have been looking for a response in the first place. "I am positive it is being caused by one of them."

His apprentice did not want to attempt to mingle with the senators and Imperials, more often then not, finding their presence irritating as they tried to gain his favor, but he followed the Emperor's order and began slowly making his way around the room to briefly greet the expensively dressed people one by one.

As he predicted at least one person in every group of people he came into contact with, for no better words, tried to like his boots. Trying to please him or flirt with him as they hoped they would become involved and have a right to the throne. There was the occasional person such as Tarkin who simply greeted him and went back to what they were doing previously, but they were uncommon.

"Milord, it is good to see you on this glorious day." A women he had never seen before cheerily announced to him as she courtesy bowed far too politely.

This small group was made up of four people, this woman and what he assumed was her husband, and to his displeasure, Bail Organa, a suspected rebel, and what looked to be his child.

Alderaan's senator appeared to be more nervous in the force then usual.

That was not a good sign. Perhaps his Master had been right.

"It's good to meet you as well, Lord Vader." Bail's daughter unexpectedly said before her father could greet him, she then quickly said, "What do you think of the upcoming vote on slavery?"

The later part of her question suddenly reminding him of the conversation he had with the Emperor about the same subject and how disappointing and irritating it was.

It appeared his child had been interested in politics as much as Bail Organa himself was. It also appeared the senator had not taught her not to bother members of the Imperial military with these types of things. He must not be a good father if he would let his child endanger herself like this. Especially seeing he was well aware he was a suspected rebel. They must know somewhat of Vader's unruly temper.

But perhaps he was just irritated, and thinking very poorly of others, because Sidious had repeatedly refused his requests to end slavery, and then decided to bring it to the inner and core worlds as well, and this child had brought it up.

"Leia, you shouldn't bother a man such as Vader with this." Bail's anxiety spiked as he tried to reign in his daughter's untamed spirit.

So Bail's daughter's name was Leia. He had never heard a person with this name outside of the outter rim. In fact, he had wanted to name his own child Leia if they had been a girl. It wasn't a popular name, but it was a strong one.

"Nonsense." Vader began to reply to Leia, partly because he wished to anger Bail. "It is always good to see the youth interested in the Empire."

"Would you like to talk about it to me more on the dance floor?" He was asked to dance not for the first time this night. With that the Bail's emotions went from anxious to ought-right fear.

Normally he only danced with the moffs and their family members to show unity in the Empire, but Bail had an unusual large amount of fear concerning Vader interacting with his daughter. And the second in command was in the mood to irritate him further, just because he was annoyed himself. Perhaps it was Bail's unusual emotions that were causing the small disturbance in the force Vader himself could not pick up on.

The Sith Lord gently took the young girl's hand as they walked into the center of the ballroom and began their waltz.

Knowing her father could not stop him and wanted to brought a smile to his face.

Darth Vader sensed he had the attention of most everyone in the room. He was positive the Emperor would ask him why he danced with the daughter of a senator instead of one of the military commander's children. Sidious always wanted his apprentice to dance for him like a puppet.

The young girl, like most of the attendees, was decorated in flowers. It must have been the theme for today. But what caught his attention, now that they were standing close to one another, were the small almost white flowers twisted into in her dark hair.

They reminded him of the flowers gently twisted into Padmé's hair at her funeral.

"All of Alderaan is honored you would choose to dance with me tonight. You are not seen dancing often." Leia said to him, moving with him effortlessly as if she had been trained to do so from birth.

Being a princess she likely was. Vader himself had problems learning to dance in this formal way when he was had been a Jedi, finding it boring and repetitive. It had been even harder learning the dances again after Mustafar, his legs and armor feeling far to heavy for the graceful, light steps the dances were often made up of.

The idealistic princess would see his acceptance to dance with her as an honor for her planet, and not an insult to her protective father.

"I was merly doing so because your father appeared to be silencing your words." Vader lied to her, not particularly interested in what she had to say, but rather how Bail Organa was reacting to his continued close contact with her.

"He is... very overprotective of me, especially, because I am not even fourteen yet."

She appeared to be somewhat distracted by the onlooking crowd, looking from group to group as she noticed all eyes were on them.

Even the Emperor watched them from his throne.

Vader would likely have to deal with nonstop pestering from irritating Imperials who were jealous he gave a dance to a senator's child and not their own.

"Then you must be turning soon, otherwise you would not have been allowed to join the party." Vader spoke instantly gaining back her attention from the onlookers.

"Yes," she said, "I'm turning in two days." 

Darth Vader was shocked to hear this, momentarily forgetting the steps to the dance, but avoiding stepping on her feet.

Leia was the name they wanted to give their daughter. And she was born on the day Padmé died. And something about Vader being near Leia made Bail fearful. And Darth Sidious believed there was a disturbance in the force that Vader could not pick up on.

This was a dangerous train of though that could give him false hope.

"Where does your name come from?" It is not from Alderaan is it?" He asked Leia, needing to be denied or confirmed in his train of thought right now. Even though he knew the name was on Tatooine, the meaning of which was "dragon of the sandstorm". A name that meant one could survive any situation that would be deadly to others. If this was his Leia, she truly would have survived the deadly.

_What would he do if he was correct?_

"I'm not sure what you mean by that milord." Leia asked politely, but he could feel she was uncomfortable with his personal questions.

"What planet of origin is your first name from." Vader was more specific. Desperate to know the answer.

_Darth Vader did not know what would happen next if he was right._

It was as nerve racking as when he had first found out Padmé was pregnant. That there was a change he was currently gently holding onto his daughter right in front of him.

"My parents did not name me, I don't know where it's from."

"You were adopted then." Vader said.

"Yes I am, I don't exactly look like either of my parents, it's not a secret either. "But enough about me, why don't we get back to the upcoming vote."

_He was correct._

And he didn't know what comes next. So he stoped with his personal questions and answered Leia's question. He had to deal with this party first. Nothing good would come with confronting Bail about how and why he kidnaped his child now. At least he knew why the senator was so nervous and it likely had nothing to do with the Rebellion planning an attack.

"It would be more economically viable for the Empire to allow slavery in the inner rim." Vader said, regurgitating what Sidious told him when he had similar concerns and confronted him about it. Normally mentioning this to even the people he was closest to, like the Inquisitors or Imperial moffs was not allowed. Sidious told him it encourages rebellious behavior.

"Even if it is economically better I cannot endorse slavery of any species. "I believe all non-humans deserve to be treated as equals." A statement that could be taken as anti-Empire and traitorous.

A statement that Vader himself agreed with, much to the Emperor's and many of his Imperial officer's dismay.

Observing the young girl in front of him he could see more of himself in her face then Padmé's.

"It is not as if I have a vote in the matter." Not that the senate voted mattered to begin with. But it was not like anyone would believe his child if he told her the truth, and he wanted to tell her the truth. He need to have at least this small connection with her. "However I disagree with the Emperor on this."

"Really?" She said as he eyebrows rose. "I'm genuinely surprised. You always seem to support all of the Emperor's decisions."

"Just because I support him and follow his orders does not mean I am not entitled to my own opinion." Darth Vader was not allowed an opinion. He had to be a symbol for the Empire.

The only other people he shared his thoughts with were Thrawn and Tarkin. Mostly because he was pretty sure they knew who he had once been and could therefore keep a secret. Thrawn himself couldn't help but bring up Skywalker at every opportunity, and Tarkin had accidentally called him "General Skywalker" once without realizing it.

The dragon of the sandstorm spared a glance to Bail Organa's unwavering watchful gaze. Vader remembered how he tried to prevent Leia from speaking to him.

Now Vader knew why.

He knew he couldn't hide his own daughter from him.

"Then I suppose we have that in common." She said with a strong voice that spoke a personality of a free sprit filled with vigor and determination. Looking at his expressionless mask without fear.

The Sith Lord looked through his mask's red tinged lenses to his master, who's gaze always seems to look through his soul.

"Perhaps we do." He responded in to her in kind.

With that, the dance shortly came to a close and he let Leia, his daughter, return to Bail with a smile.

He would have given her Padmé's last name if he could. For now, Organa's name seamed to protect her well.

Bail Organa better protect her with his life until Vader can take her in as his own. He did not know how, but soon he would take Leia from him.

Darth Vader continued making his way through the last few groups before he could return to his designated place by the Emperor's side.

Before that, the consequences of his dance with Leia began to take place when Motti, an irritating Imperial who got his high position from his rich family, asked him with a smile on his face gesturing to his firstborn son, "Mylord, I see you are willing to take to the dance floor tonight, may I suggest a dance with my oldest child? I'm sure you would get along well."

Said oldest child was little over seventeen and nervous to be presented in front of the second in command as if they were a gift wrapped neatly in flowers.

"I am not dancing with anyone else tonight." Unless the Emperor commanded him too, Vader thought. "I thank you for your offer." Vader said making an unpleasant face under his mask and was not thankful for his offer at all, but knew it was best to act civil. He had other things in his mind right now then putting Imperials in their place.

Motti always managed to get under his skin even when he wasn't trying.

Knowing him the requests and boot licking would begin to irritate him more and more because what he had just learned. He was not in the mood to indulge anyone with anything.

His mind was in turmoil.

He wanted Senator Organa dead. And he wanted Senator Organa to keep his watchful eye over Leia.

Vader wanted Leia to live in the endless grassy mountainous fields of Alderaan to grow up in safety, and he wanted her to be at his side in the harsh lava planet of Mustafar so she would grow up strong. He wanted Leia to know she was his daughter and he never wanted her to confront the idea that a mass murder created her, and she was born in the death of the galaxy's most beloved senator.

The Sith Lord did not know what he wanted.

Vader was extremely grateful that Bail and Leia were one of the last groups he encountered, or having to deal with others he hated like Motti over and over again would surely result in a violent outburst that would likely make the Empire look bad. If Vader did that the Emperor may even have to punish him again.

Finally able to return to his place near the Emperor in his decorated throne, he once again maneuvered his way through the fragile field of flowers to his side. This time crushing a few of the vase-less flowers under his boots.

"You have found the disturbance in the force?" His master asked as soon as Vader took his place, ignoring his apprentice's ungraceful movements.

"Yes, it was coming from Organa." He said, not technically lying so Sidious would be unable to pick up on it in the force. One good thing that came from Obi-wan was that he learned how to lie without others being able to detect it in the force. He continued to speak using a gender neutral pronoun. "They were nervous about meeting me."

"Perhaps it was simply because this is this first time the princess has left the planet." The Emperor suggested. "Or perhaps it is because Senator Organa is being suspected of harboring sympathies for the Rebellion and he is planning something."

Vader has heard of this theory a few times amongst the ISB agents. They knew at least one senator was supporting the rebels. Bail Organa was near the top of that list.

"You will tell me of what happened when you and the princess danced, after this celebration." Sidious demanded. "She is still very young, you will be able to acquire information on her father from her."

Darth Vader was not looking forward to the conversation that would ensue in a few hours. He was unsure if he could be able to tell the Emperor a convincing lie. Sidious was exceptionally good at picking up on his emotions even when he tried to hide them from him.

"Yes, my master." He neutrally responded.

* * *

 

After the party had ended, the Emperor chose to walk along the upper balcony of the now empty ballroom as they talked. Viewing the now unobstructed decorations of the large room. The beauty of the flowers' vivid color was lost on Vader as his mask did not allow him to see any hues except for red. Although Vader did not see the point in frivolous spending like this he wished he could see them unobscured.

"Did you gather any useful information from the child when you danced." The Emperor asked him as he took slow and steady steps along the walkway, Vader following one step behind him.

"No master." He attempted to lie, not seeing how he could twist his words to avoid lying.

The Emperor stoped in his steps and faced his second in command.

"You would lie, to me?" Sidious caught the falsehood, sounding hurt from his words.

"I have no evidence from what she said, just suspicions." Vader tired to explain why he lied while not appearing to have hidden anything from his master.

"Then tell me of those suspicions." Sidious placed his hand on his shoulder, a friendly gesture he could no longer feel but craved from when he had been a younger man.

"Bail tells his daughter of his politics, they do not always align with the Empire's policies. She brought up allowing slavery in the inner rim, and was against it."

"And how did you respond, I know it's a delicate subject for you." Sidious said, coming off as mockingly more so then understanding. The younger Sith Lord felt as if the Emperor could see every twitch in his face as he looked up into his mask.

Vader did not respond, knowing if he did he would somehow dig himself into a deeper hole he wouldn't be able to crawl out of.

He was never good with words or politics.

"Lord Vader, you told her you were against it didn't you?" Strangely enough he felt resigned disappointed from the Emperor rather then the anger he expected. "You should not go around telling random people of your disagreements with my choices, however this will work for us in my plan."

His master had a plan. Darth Vader did not want to hear it. He knew it would not work well with his own plan of stealing his daughter away, or leaving her where she currently resided.

"Get Leia Organa to confess her parents crimes to you. Taking down the Organa household with their child's help would make uprisings less likely, if the Organa's are in fact working with the Rebels."

"Yes, my master."

* * *

 

Darth Vader wanted to meet with Bail and Leia Organa, but he did not know how to do so without raising suspicion from them.

Unfortunately now he had no choice in the matter.

To avoid an unwanted outcome Vader would have to deal with them now. 

The Emperor wanted him to confront Leia alone, and try to get information to prove the Alderaan royal household was supporting the Rebellion. Since Leia herself was so young if she testified against the Queen and Prince she likely would not be in trouble for any crime, and would be appointed Queen of the planet. This would hopefully avoid any uprisings.

Just like her mother was queen at that age.

To Vader it sounded like a half way decent plan. It would remove Bail from the equation and allow Leia to take her rightful place by his side.

However the plan was muddied when Vader thought about how would he be able to be by her side and raise her without anyone finding out they were related. Surely if everyone found out he was her biological father it would cause some type of negative commotion. There would be questions of who her mother was as well. And he did not want the drama that would come with the public knowing Darth Vader and Padmé Amadala had a child together.

Never mind Sidious, if Leia was anything like him with the force his master would likely kill him or leave him to be killed by the rebels, having his child take his place.

Deciding on the next best thing, Vader chose to confront Bail Organa himself before choosing what action he was going to take.

If it went badly, he would simply kill Organa and claim treason, deal with the rest later, a problem for his future self. If all went well perhaps the senator's idea would be what he needed.

Luckily for him the two wouldn't be leaving planet until tomorrow.

Lord Vader made the impulse decision to show up, directly after his conversation with the Emperor, to Organa's apartment, at three twenty in the morning.

Ringing the doorbell a few times quickly before he used the force to let himself into the apartment, so he would not be seen lingering around in front of Organa's door, he then took a look around the unlit apartment before he realized it was three twenty in the morning and Bail and Leia Organa would be asleep. Like most people were.

As Darth Vader was not a quiet person, with his heavy footsteps, and endless mechanical breathing, he woke Bail Organa up without actually having to go into the man's bedroom.

Of course Bail Organa was more scared than he had ever been in his life; to be woken up at ungodly hours by the doorbell, then proceeding to open his bedroom door, only to then be welcomed with the sight of Darth Vader, who had invited himself into his apartment, without forewarning.

"L- Lord Vader, what are you doing here." Organa was completely disorganized and disheveled from sleep as he spoke, his voice wavering as he was unsure of what to do with himself, "It's very early in the morning. And, I don't know why you are here."

"I know about Leia." Vader said, getting it out quickly and waiting to judge Bail from his actions.

Bail froze in his uncharacteristic nervous movements.

"I'm not sure-"

"-I know she is my daughter, don't try to lie to me." He interrupted.

The senator took a few moments to think as brushed his hair with his hand to make it somewhat presentable.

"What at you going to do?" Bail asked the question Vader had been asking himself for hours.

He did not know what he was going to do, or what he wanted to do. That was why he came here.

"I don't know."

Bail looked more visibly confused then he had ever seen in another person. His anxiety partly removed from the fact that Vader had no idea what was happening, or why it was happening, or what to do next. Somehow equally caught off guard as himself.

"Why did you come here?" Organa continued to ask questions.

"I don't know." Vader repeated.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"I don't know. I did not tell anyone, but I assume there is a tracker somewhere in my body." He was definitely aware there was some sort of tracking device in his armor or body, it is how he keep being found every time he crash landed or became lost on planets. Accidentally or otherwise. "-and, the Emperor told me to speak with Leia about your Rebel sympathies. He believed she would incriminate you and your wife."

Bail rubbed his hands on his face, seemingly no longer terrified about Darth Vader being in his apartment. But still scared about what was about to come.

"Are you going to kill me, and take my daughter from me?"

"Leia is not your daughter she is mine." Vader said possessively. 

"Do you not see yourself as a brother to Ahsoka?" Bail said, reveling he did in fact know who Vader used to be. "Do you not think of her as family despite her not being related by blood? Were you not willing to do anything for her?"

"Of course she is family to me." Ahsoka was his sister, he had done _everything_ for her. He had been willing to commit treason for her, he had risked his life for her more then once.

Ahsoka Tano was almost the child Anakin and Padmé raised together, if only their time had not been cut short.

"Then how can you not see how Leia is family to me as well?" Bail pleaded with him.

He did see how they were family. But Vader wanted Leia to be family to him. Leia was all he had left. Ahsoka and Rex were missing in action, presumed dead. His mother, Shmi, and Padmé, he failed to save. Obi-wan left him for dead. He did not want to have to say goodbye to his child as well.

"Please, do not take Leia from me." Bail begged, knowing if Vader wanted to he would be unable to stop him. "You have to know I have been raising her well, with kindness and love, and I don't think you have the time to spend with her that she needs."

Organa was correct. Darth Vader did not have the time he wanted to spend with her. He was always busy with training the Inquisitors and hunting rouge Jedi. Mustafar is not a pleasant place to live and his Inquisitors living there would surely eat her alive if they could. But he _wanted_ Leia to be with him. He wanted to be her father.

"I know you love her already, but sometimes it is for the best that you let the people you love go."

Like Shmi had to let her son go to live in freedom. Anakin had to let Leia go to  live in safety.

"It's very early in the morning, go to sleep." Bail said exhausted, physically and emotionally. Vader also felt tied from everything that had transpired today, but it was likely he would not get any sleep. "Let me tell Leia about this in the morning."

"No." Vader came to his decision. It pained him very much to say this, but he had changed his mind completely and believed it would be for the best of he did let Leia go, like he should have let Padmé go. It strained his heart to say it, "She is your daughter. Not mine."

Like Ahsoka was his sister. Leia was Bail's child.

"I am glad for your change of heart." Leia's father said, making a gesture of kinship as he touched Vader's upper arm. And he could feel Organa's touch through his leather bodysuit. "But what are you going to tell the Emperor?"

Vader had momentarily forgotten about him.

"I will tell him you were not connected to the Rebels, because I have not seen evidence of that, he will likely leave you alone, for now."

This would be the best option until the danger passed, until Darth Sidious was dead.

When his Sith master could no longer harm Leia Organa.


End file.
